real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Draper and Torey Adamcik
Brian Lee Draper (born March 21, 1990) and Torey Michael Adamcik (born June 14, 1990) are two former high school students from Pocatello, Idaho that were responsible for the murder of their friend and classmate Cassie Jo Stoddart on September 22, 2006. Background Early lives After spending most of his childhood in Utah, Brian Draper moved with his family to Pocatello, Idaho. He met Torey Adamcik when they were both students at Pocatello High School. They were both interested in films and started recording their own. Cassie Jo Stoddart also attended the same school; she and both boys were juniors. The murder On the night of September 22, 2006, Cassie was house sitting for Allison and Frank Contreras, an aunt and uncle who had moved from California with their children the year before. She was visited that evening by her boyfriend Matt. Later, Draper and Adamcik showed up. The four decided to watch a film together, until Draper and Adamcik said they would prefer to go to a film at a local movie theater, leaving Cassie and Matt at the home. At one point when the young couple was alone, the electricity suddenly went out. It was restored before Matt was picked up by his mother. Unbeknownst to Cassie or Matt, Draper and Adamcik had returned to the house before Matt's departure (roughly 10:30 p.m). Having never gone to the theater, they were both lying in wait. They later confessed to purposely shutting the power off. They entered the house and stabbed Stoddart approximately 30 times; 12 wounds were potentially fatal. Through the investigation of the murder, police found that Draper and Adamcik had recorded their plan to murder Stoddart in advance on video tape while they were at school. This was shown at their trials. Arrest, trial, and aftermath Draper and Adamcik were arrested on September 27, 2006 and charged with first degree murder and conspiracy to commit first-degree murder. During the interrogations, each teen blamed the other. Draper claimed he was in the same room with Adamcik when Stoddart was killed but denied stabbing her. He later admitted stabbing her allegedly under commands from Adamcik. He led the investigators to Black Rock Canyon where the youths had disposed of the clothing, masks, and knives they used for the murder. At the trial, the prosecution revealed that Draper had said he was inspired by Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, who committed the Columbine High School massacre. Later Adamcik was said to have been inspired by the Scream horror film franchise. On April 17, 2007, Draper was found guilty. Adamcik's trial started on May 31, 2007; he was convicted on June 8, 2007. On August 21, 2007, based on being convicted of first-degree murder, each received a mandatory sentence of life in prison without the possibility for parole, and 30 years-to-life for being convicted of conspiracy to commit murder. Adamcik and Draper are both serving their time at Idaho State Correctional Institution in Ada County, Idaho. Category:Modern Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Young villains Category:Sadists Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Copycats Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Tricksters Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mongers Category:Cowards Category:Male